Momo Adachi
Momo Adachi (安達 もも'', Adachi Momo'') is the protagonist and heroine of Peach Girl. Appearance Momo is a beautiful tan-skinned girl with light hair (described as red but usually depicted in colored illustrations as blonde), brown eyes and she is of average height, slim but athletic. Although she has several different outfits, but she is usually seen in her school uniform; a blue top (a sweater vest during the warmer months and a sweater during the colder) with a white blouse underneath, a blue plaid skirt, long, navy-colored socks and brown shoes. Personality In general, Momo is a very caring and considerate person who is willing to help out even against her better judgement, causing her to often be quick to forgive. Momo is a very self conscious, especially towards the beginning of the series, due to her appearance and the assumptions people make based on it. She internalizes negative comments and lets them affect the way she presents herself and relates to others, to the point where she refuses to confess to the person she likes until she achieves her desired self image. Eventually, though, she becomes more comfortable in her own skin and accepts herself for the way she is. That all being said, Momo also has a short temper and can lash out if pushed too far or if made an advance on. She is prone to jealousy, and she tends be self-concerned if in a stressful and/or emotionally taxing situation. Biography Prior to Peach Girl Momo takes up swimming sometime during her middle school year and attends the same middle school as Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori eventually developing a crush on him. However, her friend Kyoko tells her that Toji doesn't like girls with dark skin, so Momo vows to herself that she would try her hardest to get her skin to be lighter than his before she confesses. Years later, before the entrance exam for high school, Momo encounters Sae Kashiwagi for the first time and lends her an eraser (which she never gets back). Right as school is starting, Momo gets sick and is unable to come to school until a couple weeks after its beginning. She feels as though she is separated from all her friends from middle school and doesn't have anyone to talk to, so Sae re-introduces herself and offers to be Momo's friend after letting Momo in on all the rumors about her going around. When Sae begins to copy Momo's accessories, Momo mentions that she doesn't necessarily mind it, but the way Sae acts as though they fit her better annoys her. Peach Girl First Year First Semester Momo, because of her appearance, is often assumed to be promiscuous and tom-boyish. She only has one consistent friend named Sae Kashiwagi, and due to Sae's tendency to copy everything Momo does and Momo's own insecurities, she attempts to hide the fact she has feelings for Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori (who gave her a purikura of he and two of their friends from middle school earlier) by telling Sae she instead has feelings for Kairi Okayasu, one of the most popular guys in their class. Just as Momo figured, Sae immediately starts to flirt with Kairi. However, after Kairi turns down Sae's advances, an ai ai gasa with Momo and Kairi's names appears on the blackboard in Momo's homeroom, inciting an altercation between Momo and the "Kairi Fan Club" who claim that Kairi told them that he and Momo had kissed. After Nori crushes the necklace holding the purikura of Toji, Momo starts to fight back, only hesitating after realizing Kairi had been there the whole time. Kairi tells Momo that they kissed two years ago at the beach after he nearly drowned and Momo gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but Momo informs him that the person giving him mouth-to-mouth was not her, but the life guard on duty that day. Kairi, then, decides the best way to deal with the rumors he started is to make them true and steals a kiss from Momo. Despite Momo's defiance, Kairi from that point begins to pursue her. After Momo admits to Kairi she has a crush on Toji, Momo receives a note from Kairi in her locker to meet at the pool after school. Upon getting there, she sees that Kairi is drowning and quickly saves him and gives him mouth-to-mouth. Sae, having set up the meeting, arrives with Toji, and after all the excitement, Momo and Toji have a heart-to-heart where Toji says he doesn't remember ever saying he didn't like girls with tan skin, and that he has a crush on Momo. He and Momo then start dating, but Momo tells him to keep it a secret due to the rumors going around about her and Kairi. A few days later, Sae tells Momo that Toji tried to make an advance on her, and although Momo doesn't believe her at first, after finding a condom in Toji's wallet, Momo realizes what she said could be right and Toji could have the same intentions with her. Momo happens upon Toji and Sae kissing in the courtyard the next day. Momo confronts Sae who tells her that Toji had just been trying to get in Momo’s pants the entire time. Momo begins to doubt what Sae's telling her once again, but when Toji attempts to kiss Momo in the same spot where he had kissed Sae, and Momo pulls away before he can do anything. That night, though, Toji goes to Momo's house and the two clear up any confusion they had in the past, and Momo's reassured of Toji's feelings for her and decides to let the whole thing go. Sae begins to make it so it seems like Momo has been physically assaulting her, garnering Toji's sympathy as well as the sympathy of the rest of the class. Momo, attempting to defend herself, calls Toji that night, but he seems distracted and in a bad mood, so Momo's unsure any of it got through to him. She's late to school the next day, and comes to sees that Toji isn't there. It's several days until Momo finds out that Toji is in the hospital with appendicitis. Momo rushes to the hospital, Kairi at her side, and confronts Toji and accuses Sae of brainwashing him and turning him against her. After Kairi takes Sae elsewhere, Momo tries to dispel the lies Sae told him. Sae eventually runs back into the hospital room and informs Toji that Momo and Kairi kissed, to which Momo retorts that Toji and Sae kissed as well. Toji accuses Momo of lying to him about not liking Kairi, and Momo breaks up with him and storms out. Soon after breaking up with him, she discovers that Kyoko told her that Toji didn't like girls with dark skin solely because she had a crush on Toji herself. Swim Competition While Toji is in the hospital, summer is approaching and a swimming competition is set up between the classes. Sae volunteers Momo for every race available, and then gets a group of girls to tear her swimsuit strap, preventing Momo from swimming too fast. Kako Ogawa, though, nearly drowns in the process, and Momo has to save her. Already discouraged by Kairi's apparent lack of interest, Momo almost accepts defeat until Kako lends her a swimsuit. While she's changing, Kairi walks in the locker room and hugs Momo. Reinvigorated, Momo starts winning the rest of her races much to Sae's dismay. Suddenly, Momo's the talk of the class and everyone seems to love her, but Sae brings up the fact that she was seen hugging Kairi with next-to-nothing on, and after trash-talking Kairi, Momo slaps Sae across the face. Sae turns it on Momo, accusing her of frequently hitting her, and the class turns on her once again and forces her to get on her knees and apologize. Just in the nick of time, though, Toji intervenes and apologizes to Momo for being so dense before, and several girls show up and inform the class of Sae's true nature. Although initially Momo refuses to get back together with Toji, the two make up and start dating again. Second Semester After summer ends, Momo notices how everyone is treating Sae, Momo extends a hand to her in friendship, and Sae begins to act like Momo's personal assistant, following her everywhere. While walking home one day, a group of photographers offer to take pictures of Momo for an article. Momo agrees, and Sae includes herself in the photos as well. Sae ropes Momo into coming to more photo shoots with her, and Momo sees Goro Ouji (dubbed Jigoro), a famous model, at the studio. Sae begins to boast about how Jigoro flirted with her, but Momo and her friends don't believe her. Jigoro comes to the school and publicly announces that he's dating Sae. Eventually, Sae, with her confidence restored, starts bragging to Momo about how Jigoro takes her to expensive places, and Momo tells Sae she doesn't care whether or not she goes anywhere with Toji because she just likes being with him. Sae seems annoyed by the comment and walks out in a huff. Momo's Birthday As Momo's birthday arrives, Toji invites her over to his house for a party just for the two of them. Upon arriving, although initially nervous that Toji was going to make an unwanted move on her, Momo receives perfume as a present from Toji. Suddenly, though, Momo gets a call from Sae saying that Jigoro broke up with her, and Momo rushes over. Sae gives Momo a drugged drink while she waits, and as Jigoro drives up, Momo starts feeling drowsy and passes out in his arms. When she awakens, she's undressed and in a hotel room with Jirgoro, who informs her that they had slept together. Toji, Kairi, Sae, and Misao Aki, the school nurse, rush in and Toji attacks Jigoro. Sae absconds, and Misao brings the kids back to her house to rest and offers Momo emotional support. Toji confesses to Momo that he and Sae made out because she was dressed as Momo and his mistook her for her. Toji, Momo, and Kairi go to confront Sae and overhear that she set up the whole thing and decide to get revenge. Toji and Momo stage a break-up and Toji takes Sae on a date, drugs her, and Kairi brings her to a hotel room where he hired an actor to convince her they had sex, but mixes up the room number. Momo quickly makes her way to the hotel and saves Sae from being sexually assaulted. The group lectures her on how she now knows how Momo feels, but Sae lashes out in anger. To make up for her birthday, Toji takes Momo to the amusement park. Unbeknownst to Momo, Sae is blackmailing Toji with pictures of Momo and Jigoro, and Toji breaks up with Momo to prevent them from being spread around. Momo refuses to accept that she and Toji are actually broken up, much less that Toji is now dating Sae, but Toji kisses Sae to prove her wrong. Refusing to accept things as they are, Momo follows Toji home and refuses to leave until he talks to her. Toji leaves her out in the snow, and Momo catches a cold. Despite her cold clearing up, Momo stays home and in bed until Kairi shows up to take her shopping, cheering her up enough to come back to school. During their class trip, Momo happens upon Toji and Sae kissing and decides it's time for her to move on. After getting lost, Kairi finds her and the two kiss, though Momo's unsure of her feelings for Kairi. Second Year First Semester As school starts again, the two find out that they’re in the same class as Toji and Sae. Kairi plants a fake peach tree as a romantic gesture for Momo, and the two start dating. Catching wind of this, the Kairi Fan Club tries to bully Momo into breaking up with Kairi, but Kairi intervenes. Momo goes to the nurse due to cramps and Kairi tries to force himself on her. After Misao drags him outside, Momo happens upon an old picture of Kairi and an unknown woman, and upon asking Kairi, he dodges the question. Because of his close relationship with Misao, Momo figures it's her, but later changes her mind and believes it to be Kairi's ex-girlfriend, Morika. Although initially Momo doesn't believe there to be anything between Morika and Kairi, she overhears them making plans to meet a hotel and decides she has to do something to stop them. After getting to the hotel room, Momo meets Kairi's older brother Ryo Okayasu who Morika was trying to get a hold of, and Momo realizes it was all a misunderstanding. Momo runs into Sae, and Sae starts to harass her just as Ryo drives up and offers Momo a ride. He and Momo go to lunch together and Ryo tells her that he tries his hardest to look out for Kairi, even if Kairi hates him in the process. Momo tries to make plans with Kairi, but Ryo shows up instead claiming he did so to let Momo know that Kairi couldn't make it. He escorts her to a party and confesses that she reminds him a lot of his ex-girlfriend who passed away and the two hug. Kairi, who was brought to the party by Morika, reprimands Ryo and drags Momo away. Momo, believing Ryo's word over Kairis, goes back to find Sae talking to Ryo unsuccessfully before running away. Ryo leads Momo into a conference room for her to fill out a questionnaire, but while the two are alone he attempts to rape her. Momo thwarts him by stabbing his head with a mechanical pencil and escapes back to Kairi, apologizing for not listening to him about Ryo. At school the next day, Sae tells Momo she and Ryo slept together. The next time Momo sees Ryo, now equipped with pepper spray, she warns him to stop seeing Sae, but Sae tells Momo that she shouldn't intervene. Kairi and Momo nearly sleep together, but at the last minute Kairi backs out. Momo, confused, goes to Misao for advice, and upon looking at her photo albums, realizes the woman in the picture Kairi has is Misao. Kairi confesses to Momo that when he was younger, Misao was the only one that saw him as his own person and not "Ryo's little brother," so he fell in love with her despite her feelings for Ryo, and that he still has feelings for her. He and Momo split up briefly before Momo tells him that she's fine if they're just "sex buddies" until he gets over his feelings for Misao. After discovering that Sae is soliciting sex along with selling cosmetics to give the money to Ryo, Momo confronts him and tries to stand up for Sae, but Sae intervenes because she's in love with him. Summer Vacation Momo and Kairi start working at the convenience store together. Sae, bragging about Ryo setting up an acting gig for her, is actually tricked into making a porno, and Momo, Kairi, and several other people rush in to save her. She then tries to make it up to Momo by apologizing for everything she did along with getting Jigoro to apologize and reveal to Momo that nothing happened between them. Sae then serves as Momos confidant and helps her with her relationship problems with Kairi. Kairi, after being turned down by Misao, decides to go travel briefly, inadvertently cutting off contact with Momo. Before he leaves, Momo gives him an ultimatum that during the last weekend of summer, she will give him until noon to meet her at the train station, and if he doesn't show up, it's over. Sae convinces Toji to start working at the convenience store in Kairi's place, and reveals to Momo that the only reason he broke up with her was because she blackmailed him. Toji takes Momo to a fireworks show and confesses his feelings, but Momo pretends to not hear to avoid discomfort. Kairi doesn't show up at the train station, and Toji, seeing Momo alone, ends up going to Shiranami with her. Although they intend to go back home, a typhoon hits and they have to stay at the inn Momo reserved for her and Kairi. Momo and Toji start dating. Second Semseter Kairi puts up an act around Momo to make it seem as though he’s entirely over it, and although she’s happy with Toji, she feels guilty for moving on so quickly. While walking home one night, Momo and Toji overhear a fight between Sae and Ryo in which Sae confesses that she’s pregnant with Ryo’s child. Momo comes across Kairi’s student book and finds a picture of herself inside. Kairi later tells Momo that he’s still in love with her and won’t just hand her over to Toji. The quarrel is interrupted when Momo gets a call from a Sae who, along with Ryo, had apparently been ambushed. They meet her at the hospital and call her parents before a fight breaks out between Kairi and Toji, and Kairi drags Momo away with him, but Momo rejects his advances. A long weekend comes around and Momo plans to go on a trip with Toji, but before leaving Sae tells Momo that Kairi had followed her to Shiranami in the middle of a typhoon, and Momo’s preoccupied by it the entire time. She also later receives an ominous text from Kairi saying that he’s going to try to kill himself at Shiranami. Toji angrily tells her that if Kairi’s so important to her to just make up her mind and leave, but later apologizes and tells here that in the end, he’s happy if she is. Momo goes to Shiranami to find Kairi nearly drowning and saves him once again, only to find out he wasn’t trying to kill himself but that Sae sent the text message to get Momo to follow them there. Momo and Kairi finally get back together. Sae's Story Around two years after the events of Peach Girl, Momo, Kairi, and Sae all get into the same college. Momo and Kairi are both psychology majors. Because Sae got held back her third year, Momo tries to push her in the right direction and make her go to school among other pieces of advice, but Sae rarely listens. For Sae's birthday, she, Kairi, and Kanji bake Sae nineteen birthday cakes to make up for all the birthdays she didn't get to have. Relationships Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori Toji is Momo's middle school crush and her first boyfriend. Kairi Okayasu Kairi is Momo's first kiss and the person she ends up with at the end of the series. Sae Kashiwagi Sae is Momo's initial rival turned confidant and friend. Although Sae started out as an antagonist in the series, after reconciling, she and Momo become close and she gives Momo advice on several occasions, even being the reason that Momo and Kairi got back together at the end. Misao Aki Misao is the school nurse who provided Momo comfort and advice after the incident with Jigoro. She is generally considered a friend and older sister figure to Momo. Kako, Nami and Ritsuko Kako, Nami and Ritsuko is Momo's school friends who were originally recruited by Sae to sabotage Momo's chances during the swimming competition, but they come to be consistent friends to Momo throughout the series after they discover the type of person Sae is. Trivia * The name 'Momo '(written in hiragana as もも) means "peach". * The kanji of Momo's surname 'Adachi '(安達) mean "cheap" and "friend" respectively. Anime Differences * Instead of finding a condom in Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori's wallet, Momo finds a clip that Sae Kashiwagi had been wearing earlier. * The entire situation with Jigoro was changed and it was made so that Momo wasn't drugged and it was never framed as though she and Jigoro did anything. Sae told them soon after that nothing had happened between him and Momo. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters